


Al final del camino

by Chio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todo lo que habían vivido, toda su vida en Camelot, solo había sido un pequeño tramo del largo camino que ambos debían recorrer hasta encontrarse de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final del camino

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".

**Al final del camino**

**1**

Merlín bajó su mirada hacia las crines de la yegua que montaba. Hacía un año Arturo se la había regalado por su cumpleaños, y el mago había pensado que era el presente más bonito que había recibido nunca. Tampoco es que hubiera recibido demasiados regalos en su corta vida, teniendo en cuenta que de donde venía un cumpleaños se celebraba preparando su comida favorita. Adoraba los purés de manzana de su madre, esos que contenían dos manzanas rojas de las que tanto le gustaban, dos cucharadas de azúcar y una de canela (en el caso de que el año hubiera sido muy bueno), pero no era lo mismo que recibir como regalo un caballo.

Pasó sus dedos por la crin de color chocolate, sintiendo como el tacto del pelo del animal lo relajaba al menos un poco, mientras sus ojos seguían posados en su trote. Posiblemente si alzaba la mirada se encontraría con el ceño fruncido de Arturo, o tal vez no. Aún no había llegado a la conclusión de cuál de los dos hechos le dolería más, tener que enfrentar la mirada de su rey o saber que este se encontraba tan furioso que prefería no mirarlo.

Merlín deseó poder volver al día en el que Arturo le había regalado aquella yegua, un día lleno de risas, felicitaciones y puré de manzana, pero sabía que incluso para él eso sería imposible.

—Arturo… —lo llamó, en un susurro tan bajo que dudaba que este lo hubiera escuchado.

El rey simplemente arreó las riendas de su caballo y cabalgó lo suficientemente rápido como para perder de vista a su siervo.

**2**

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, a Merlín, a su único amigo. Su compañero, que le había mentido durante diez largos años. Por el que se preocupaba, al que le había regalado por su cumpleaños la yegua más dócil de todo el reino solo para que no cayera mientras cabalgaba por culpa de su torpeza. Porque Merlín era torpe, o al menos eso era lo que había pensado Arturo hasta hace apenas horas.

Merlín era un mago. Un hechicero. Y lo había sido siempre. Había mentido a su rey, había hecho magia a sus espaldas, y por lo tanto, eso significaba alta traición y una muy posible condena a muerte (en realidad las condenas a los hechiceros habían terminado junto con el reinado de su padre, pero Arturo tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que la ley seguía vigente, y por tanto el acto de Merlín seguía siendo traición a la patria).

Notó como Gwenivere le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva. Siempre había sido una mujer inteligente, por lo que no fue de extrañar que con una sola mirada adivinara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Merlín era un hechicero, Arturo conocía su secreto ahora. Y lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo ya lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**3**

Merlín sabía que había hecho bien. Si descubrir su secreto era el precio a pagar para que Arturo viviera, estaba más que dispuesto a pagarlo.

Sabía que si no hubiera visto aquellas imágenes en la Cueva de Cristal (esas que le mostraban a un Arturo siendo atravesado por la espada de Mordred, condenándolo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa), sus acciones muy posiblemente los hubieran llevado a ambos a un futuro lleno de desesperación. Por eso no se arrepentía.

No se arrepentía de haber cabalgado hacia la batalla, con su aspecto real, y no como Dragoon. Tampoco se arrepentía de haber matado a Mordred, sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho ahora el rey estaría muerto. Y, de esta misma forma, tampoco se arrepentía de que Arturo posara sus ojos en él en el mismo momento en el que sus estos brillaban en aquel tono dorado que definitivamente lo delataba.

Merlín no se arrepentía de nada, y tampoco tenía miedo acerca de la muy posible condena que pudiera recibir una vez que cruzara la puerta que lo separaba de la sala del trono.

El mago no había sido escoltado, tal vez porque tras la guerra nadie se sentía con el valor suficiente como para exponerse al peligro (y Merlín era ahora el  _peligro_ ), por lo que dio un paso más y se dispuso a abrir la gigantesca puerta de madera.

Arturo se encontraba sentado en el trono, aún con su cota de malla y su espada enfundada en el cinturón. Levantó la mirada y observó a Merlín con aire derrotado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Merlín? —dijo, más para sí mismo que para su oyente.

—No soy un peligro para Camelot —le respondió, con ojos brillantes y palabras calmadas.

Arturo asintió en silencio, llevando su mano derecha a su frente y apoyándose en ella, en un claro movimiento de cansancio.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago contigo? —preguntó una vez más— ¿Desterrarte?

Merlín emitió un grito ahogado. Prefería cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos el destierro. Su vida estaba en Camelot, junto a Arturo, Gwen, Gaius y los caballeros.

Arturo suspiró, conocía tan bien a su siervo que incluso en un momento tan tenso como ese sabía lo que estaría pensando.

—No pienso azotarte por traición, Merlín. Y mucho menos condenarte a la hoguera —continuó—. Y sin embargo has infringido la ley, debes tener un castigo. Solo queda el destierro.

Merlín agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con el rey.

—No me destierres —suplicó.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? —Con cada palabra el tono de voz del rey subía una décima más.

—Puedes cambiar la ley, eres el rey —Merlín fijó una vez más la mirada en los ojos del otro.

—¿Cambiar la ley? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿Modificar una ley que lleva vigente desde el reinado de mi padre solo por una persona? ¿Exponer a los habitantes de todo un reino al peligro solo para no condenarte al destierro?

—Ambos sabemos que si esa ley hubiera sido eliminada al comienzo de tu reinado, no habríamos tenido que librar esta guerra —respondió el mago, tajante y seguro de sus palabras.

Arturo le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Vete —dijo—. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Arturo…

—Es una orden, vete.

Merlín abandonó la sala con el suspiro frustrado de su rey inundando sus oídos.

**4**

—Podrías hacerlo —le había dicho Gwen durante la cena.

Arturo no había visto a Merlín desde su conversación en la sala del trono, y había agradecido internamente que no le sirviera ese día, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara sin que la palabra  _traición_ pasara por su cabeza.

—¿Hacer qué? —Arturo se llevó la copa de vino a los labios mientras mantenía la mirada en su esposa.

Gwen le dedicó una de esas miradas que significaban  _sabes a lo que me refiero_ ¸ y Arturo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó el rey.

Durante su primer año de matrimonio, Arturo siempre se asombraba de lo sagaz que era Gwenivere, parecía que nada podía escapar de ella, y que con una simple mirada acababa descubriendo que era lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, tres años más tarde, Arturo simplemente le preguntaba, sin un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro.

Gwen sonrió y dijo:

—¿Cómo he sabido qué? ¿Que Merlín es un mago o que estás planteándote legalizar la magia en Camelot?

—Ambas.

La reina sonrió una vez más.

—Eres tan transparente como el agua, Arturo —dijo—. Incluso cuando apenas te conocía y mi relación contigo solo era la de una sirvienta para con su príncipe, siempre supe lo que pensabas.

—Siempre has sido muy sagaz, hice bien en convertirte en mi reina.

Gwen emitió una pequeña risita y el ceño fruncido de Arturo terminó por disiparse.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que nunca has odiado la magia. Era tu padre quien lo hacía, pero el reinado de Uther terminó. Eres tú el que toma las decisiones ahora, no él.

—El consejo va a hablar… No estarán de acuerdo con mi decisión —interrumpió Arturo—. Aún no he hecho nada y ya puedo escucharlos murmurar " _solo por un sirviente, años de tradición rota por un simple sirviente"_.

Esta vez fue Gwen la que frunció el ceño.

—No es solo un sirviente, es tu amigo —dijo—. Siempre ha cuidado de ti, te ha protegido; es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo por él.

Gwen abandonó su silla y se acercó al respaldo de Arturo, pasó las manos por su pecho y le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Sabes que lo merece —continuó—. Merece poder vivir en paz con lo que es.

Arturo no emitió palabra alguna.

—Sé que harás lo correcto —Gwenivere besó su frente y procedió a retirarse a sus aposentos.

**5**

Mordred estaba muerto, lo había encontrado horas después de que la batalla hubiera finalizado. Y tal vez en otras circunstancias, Morgana hubiera buscado venganza, por Mordred, por su hermana, por su reinado perdido… pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir peleando contra el mundo ella sola.

El cielo estaba nublado cuando enterró al chico druida. Nunca pensó que viviría para ver morir al niño que una vez había temblado en sus brazos en una época en la que todo era más sencillo, en la que solo había bien y mal, blanco y negro, y no gris.

Mordred había muerto siguiendo sus ideales, había muerto por su culpa, y Morgana a duras penas podía vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa.

**6**

Merlín sabía que una vez que abriera los ojos aquella mañana, todos los habitantes de Camelot conocerían su secreto, por lo que se obligó a dormir un poco más (o al menos intentarlo) antes de enfrentar la decisión de Arturo.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de la cámara de Gaius, y como este se levantaba para abrir. Las palabras del guardia, o caballero, o sirviente que llamó eran difusas, pero tan solo por su tono de voz Merlín adivinó que era algo malo.

Hundió la cabeza aún más en la almohada y tembló cuando Gaius tocó su puerta y dijo en voz muy baja:

—El rey solicita tu presencia, Merlín.

**7**

Gaius lo había abrazado antes de que a Merlín le diera tiempo de encaminarse hacia los aposentos de Arturo.

—Todo va a ir bien, hijo —le había dicho—. Arturo no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Merlín repasó una y otra vez aquellas palabras, hasta que por fin obtuvo el valor suficiente como para abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación.

Sabía que Arturo no le haría daño, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero le dolía más saber que posiblemente ese sería su último día en Camelot, y la última vez que viera al rey.

—¿Me ha llamado, señor?

Arturo estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia algún punto indeterminado del exterior.

—Nunca me has tratado con respeto, no empieces a hacerlo ahora, Merlín —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Merlín asintió, más por nerviosismo que para darle algún mensaje al rey.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —Arturo apartó su atención de la ventana y miró a los ojos a Merlín—. Desde el principio.

El mago asintió una vez más y tomó aire. Después de todo, había esperado aquel momento desde su primer día en Camelot.

**8**

Merlín habló por lo que parecieron ser horas, e incluso tuvo que parar bastantes veces para beber agua. Arturo no lo interrumpió ni una sola vez, simplemente le escuchó, y si tuvo alguna duda no se lo hizo saber. Merlín habló y habló, relató sus mil y una aventuras, sus hazañas, y sus penas, y finalmente  _paró_.

Arturo continuó observándole, tal y como si esperara que un gigantesco enigma se desvelara ante sí. Merlín se encontraba bebiendo agua una vez más cuando oyó al rey decir:

—Quiero que te pongas los ropajes que están encima de mi cama.

No dijo más, simplemente se levantó y se fue.

**9**

Por primera vez en años, Merlín no sabía que tenía Arturo en mente. Una vez que se hubo cambiado de ropa, uno de los guardias del castillo lo escoltó hasta la sala de reuniones. Observó a los caballeros, el consejo, la reina y el rey debatiendo en la mesa redonda, como ya era una costumbre desde hacía unos años.

Gwen le sonrió de forma cariñosa, y durante unos minutos se permitió reparar en el asiento vació junto a Arturo. El derecho.

Arturo le había hecho ponerse unos ropajes que ni en cincuenta años como sirviente hubiera sido capaz de pagar. La chaqueta era de una tela tan suave que cuando Merlín la tocó, pensó que no podía ser real. Cambió sus antiguos, desgastados y rotos pantalones por los que encontró encima de la cama, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo bien que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, tal y como si hubieran sido hechos especialmente para él.

Y después estaba la capa, roja, tal y como la que portaban los caballeros con orgullo, salvo que esta contaba con una serie de decorados en hilo de oro en la parte baja.

Merlín había llegado a la triste conclusión de que ese había sido el último regalo de Arturo, un gesto de cortesía que evitaría que la expulsión del reino fuera todo lo amarga que debiera.

Y sin embargo, la silla derecha, junto al rey se encontraba vacía.

—Merlín, siéntate —dijo el rey, con esa voz autoritaria que utilizaba siempre que había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

Si Merlín hubiera prestado atención a otra cosa que no fuera la sonrisa de sus amigos, habría escuchado algunos murmullos tales como " _mi señor, no es adecuado que un sirviente se siente junto a nosotros"_ o " _él es un mago, es peligroso"_ , pero lo cierto es que nada de eso importaba.

**10**

Arturo no le había gritado, tampoco se había enfurecido o comentado nada acerca de aquel tema, simplemente había dicho:

—No vuelvas a ocultarme nada nunca más.

Y Merlín había aceptado.

**11**

Merlín fue proclamado Mago Real de la Corte dos semanas más tarde de que Arturo devolviera la magia a Camelot, tras muchos ruegos, dos discusiones, y cuatro atentados contra la vida del rey.

—Me siento honrado, pero no me veo capaz de llevar tal responsabilidad —diría Merlín.

—No seas ridículo —respondería el rey divertido, por decimosexta vez ese día—, harás lo mismo que llevas haciendo desde hace diez años, solo que ahora con un título y ropa cara.

El caso es que no todo era tan sencillo, todos sabían que Arturo (y su sirviente) atraían problemas mejor que ningún otro ser vivo existente, y cuando finalmente Merlín decidió aceptar la petición del rey, todo salió mal.

En el primer intento de hacer a Merlín Mago Real, atacó un grifo. En el segundo fue un minotauro. Y pese a lo que muchos creían, a la tercera no fue la vencida.

La tercera vez no fue ningún ser mitológico el que frustró los intentos del rey por nombrarlo Mago Real, sino una serie de hechiceros que aún no se daban por enterados de que la magia ya no se encontraba prohibida. Para el cuarto intento (que tampoco resultó gracias a la intervención de un unicornio, el cual no atentó a conciencia contra la vida del rey pero que sin embargo casi lo mata de frustración) todos en Camelot conocían a Merlín, ya no como el sirviente del rey, sino como el Mago de la Corte, e incluso lo saludaban por aquel título durante sus paseos por el mercado.

Para el quinto intento de otorgarle tal título (y esta vez sí sería la vencida), Merlín ya se había acostumbrado a sus deberes como mago, a su ropa de terciopelo, y a hacer demostraciones de magia en público.

**12**

El banquete de celebración al que dio lugar el nuevo título de Merlín sería recordado durante muchos años por los habitantes de Camelot, sobre todo por los más pequeños.

Merlín nunca había adorado aquellas cenas políticas en las que Arturo se veía envuelto cada cierto tiempo, por lo que le pidió al rey algo diferente como celebración. En su lugar, y en vez de sentarse en una mesa durante horas conversando con la nobleza de temas insustanciales, Merlín decidió hacer una hoguera gigantesca junto al castillo, y otorgar a todo aquel que se acercara pan, queso y vino. Los habitantes del reino disfrutaron de un espectáculo de magia, que contó desde caballos hechos a partir de humor hasta dragones de fuego.

Era la primera vez que Merlín veía los ojos de aquellos que le observaban llenos de ilusión y alegría, y el mago no podía estar más contento por ello.

**13**

Hunith no había podido asistir a la celebración, por lo que Arturo decidió que un pequeño viaje a Ealdor no le haría mal a ninguno de los dos.

A Merlín le resultaba graciosa la predilección que tenía el rey por Hunith, tal vez porque se comportaba como una madre con él, y aunque lo negara, Arturo siempre había deseado tener una. Por eso mismo, a Merlín no le extraño en absoluto que tras ellos, dos caballos tiraran de un carro repleto de alimentos de la más alta calidad, vino, joyas y vestidos de varios colores.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea, Hunith soltó una lágrima al observar como su hijo bajaba del caballo vestido con los ropajes más elegantes que había visto en su vida (después de todo, el Mago Real debía vestir bien); se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente, para más tarde hacer lo mismo con Arturo (para deleite de Merlín, quien se encontraba dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al observar como el rostro de su rey se teñía de rojo).

**14**

Morgana se había asentado una vez más en su pequeña cabaña, esa que había utilizado cuando Agravaine aún vivía. Pasó los días de forma tranquila, encendiendo un fuego, recogiendo plantas que le pudieran servir de utilidad, haciendo infusiones y comprando alimentos con el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Aithusa siempre aguardaba junto al fuego hasta que la hechicera volvía, y cuando esta lo hacía, se acercaba a ella y posaba la cabeza en su regazo.

**15**

Había ocasiones en las que Merlín no soportaba estar por más tiempo encerrado en el castillo; escuchando al consejo de ancianos, firmando documentos y prestando atención a los problemas del reino (a veces echaba de menos su simple trabajo de sirviente), por lo que corría a las cuadras, montaba la yegua que le había regalado el rey, y cabalgaba lo más lejos posible. A veces lo hacía solo, pero otra veces (como en esta ocasión), permitía que algún caballero lo acompañara.

Merlín cabalgaba a la vez que escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Gwaine de fondo, no sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablándole (sus palabras habían dejado de tener sentido entre  _la muy honorable dama de la taberna_ y  _no es que no me guste el pelo corto_ ), pero aun así era reconfortante tener compañía.

Fue en ese instante cuando la vio, mucho más desaliñada que en sus años como protegida del rey Uther, con el pelo sucio, ropas negras y mirada triste, pero aun así era ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar o circunstancia.

Sus oídos escucharon el sonido metálico de la espada de Gwaine al ser desenfundada, mas sus ojos no podían apartarse de la expresión de pánico de Morgana.

—Envaina tu espada —ordenó Merlín, con voz tajante.

Gwaine le lanzó una mirada sorprendido.

—¡Pero, Merlín, ella puede…!

—He dicho que envaines tu espada —Esta vez Merlín observaba al caballero, y a Gwaine su expresión le recordó a la que utilizaba Arturo cuando ordenaba algo que no debía ser puesto en duda. Al parecer el rey le había enseñado algo más que firmar documentos y responder con cortesía.

Morgana siguió con las hierbas que había recogido en sus brazos, sin moverse un ápice, esperando la decisión del mago.

—Vámonos —dijo finalmente.

Y ambos, caballero y mago, volvieron por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

**16**

Al día siguiente, Merlín volvió a cabalgar una vez más hacia el bosque con el fin de encontrar por segunda vez a Morgana.

Halló a la mujer dos horas más tarde, a las afueras de su cabaña y con Aithusa a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó ella con recelo— ¿Te manda Arturo?

—No, él no sabe que estoy aquí, y Gwaine me ha prometido no contarle que te vimos ayer —respondió, leyendo la pregunta implícita en su mirada.

Merlín bajó del caballo, agarró un gran y pesado saco de la parte trasera del animal y se lo tendió a la hechicera.

—¿Qué es? —Morgana frunció el ceño.

—Comida, para ti y Aithusa —Abrió el saco y le mostró uno de los muchos trozos de carne.

—¿Piensas envenenarme otra vez? —La mujer soltó una risa acida.

Merlín hundió el brazo en el saco, cogió una pera y se la llevó a los labios, mordiendo y tragando su contenido.

—No hay veneno.

Morgana le dirigió una mirada confundida.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Merlín meditó su respuesta durante unos minutos.

—Porque ya os he hecho demasiado daño a las dos, necesito reparar mis errores de alguna forma.

El mago montó en su caballo y volvió a Camelot.

**17**

A la semana siguiente volvió a visitar la cabaña de Morgana, entregándole otro saco repleto de carne, fruta, verduras y vino.

**18**

La tercera semana que visitó a Morgana, esta le dijo:

—Te nombró Mago Real, permitió que la magia regresara a Camelot solo por ti.

—También lo hubiera hecho contigo si le hubieras dado la oportunidad.

**19**

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Merlín la sexta semana— ¿Cómo supiste el nombre de Aithusa?

—Ella me lo dijo en mis sueños —respondió—, me habla cuando duermo.

El mago asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y acarició por primera vez la cabeza de la dragona.

**20**

La décima semana Morgana lo invitó a entrar y tomar una infusión de hierbas. Aithusa apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del mago y Merlín le sonrió.

—Enterré a Mordred cuando murió —dijo Morgana.

—Lo siento.

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha cansado de batallar contra el mundo, solo quiero vivir en paz.

Merlín observó sus ojos vidriosos y un sentimiento de compasión le invadió por completo.

**21**

La decimoquinta semana Merlín le pide que lo acompañe a Camelot, y Morgana se niega en rotundo.

—Camelot saca lo peor de mí, es mejor que me mantenga alejada.

Merlín asiente y no vuelve a pedírselo nunca más.

**22**

Es en la decimosexta semana cuando Arturo comienza a hacer preguntas.

—Una vez a la semana, cabalgas hacia el bosque, completamente solo y nunca consientes en que nadie te acompañe —le reprende el rey— ¿A dónde vas?

—No puedo decírtelo, aún no —responde Merlín.

—Prometiste que nunca más me ocultarías nada —Arturo frunció el ceño.

—Y no lo haría si pensara que puede perjudicarte a ti o al reino. Solo te pido que esperes un poco más. ¿Confías en mí, no?

Arturo asintió.

**23**

La decimoséptima semana, Merlín le pide a Morgana que le permita traer a Arturo a visitarla.

—No.

—Tiene derecho a saber que te estoy viendo —argumenta—, a saber que estás aquí y que no le deseas ningún mal, ya no.

—No.

—¡Se enterará antes o después, ya ha empezado a sospechar!

Morgana emite un rotundo no, y Merlín no vuelve a insistir ese día.

**24**

No es hasta la vigesimoquinta semana que Morgana acepta.

Merlín le pide a Arturo que lo acompañe ese día, y el rey asiente sin poner resistencia alguna.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Arturo.

—Vamos a visitar a la persona que he estado viendo durante ocho meses —responde, y ante la sonrisa socarrona de Arturo, añade—. No es lo que piensas.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con diversión.

—Sí, bastante seguro.

El rey deja de sonreír al observar el semblante serio de su amigo.

—¿Quién es?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos —Merlín aligera el trote de su caballo al llegar al árbol marcado que tan bien conocía después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Conozco a esa persona?

Merlín asiente.

—Solo te pido —le dice el mago—, que no entres en pánico.

**25**

Cuando Arturo entra en la pequeña cabaña no sabe muy bien a que prestar atención, si a su medio hermana (que se encuentra de pie junto al fuego con claro nerviosismo) o al dragón que está tras ella.

Su primer reflejo es desenvainar su espada, pero se da cuenta de que Merlín ha sido más rápido y la ha arrebatado de su cinturón gracias a su magia.

—Sabía que sería lo primero que harías, así que es mejor prevenir —dijo, al notar la expresión confundida de su rey—. No son una amenaza, ni para ti ni para Camelot, yo mismo lo he comprobado.

Morgana avanza hasta tomar asiento junto a la pequeña mesa de madera, y Merlín le insta a Arturo a que haga lo mismo.

No es hasta media hora más tarde que uno de los dos se atreve a hablar.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le pregunta Arturo, con la mirada gacha y sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la mesa.

—Sí —responde ella—, me arrepiento de muchas cosas.

Arturo asiente con una expresión llena de tristeza, y Merlín nota como el aire de la cabaña se torna menos tenso.

**26**

Durante las semanas que siguen a esa, Arturo visita (junto a Merlín) a Morgana de nuevo. Hablan de su niñez, de su magia, de Gwen y de lo que está por llegar. Finalmente, Arturo le pide que los acompañe a Camelot, tal y como hizo el mago antes que él, y tal y como ocurrió anteriormente, Morgana le da la misma respuesta.

**27**

Los años van pasando, y antes de que Merlín se de cuenta, los cabellos dorados de Arturo van tornándose blancos, las arrugas cubren su rostro y la vitalidad de este mengua. Y sin embargo, Merlín no envejece un ápice, al igual que Morgana.

**28**

Gwen muere a los setenta y dos años, dejando tras de sí un reinado impoluto, decenas de amigos y un marido que la amaba.

Al igual que ocurrió cuando Gaius y su madre murieron, Merlín llora hasta que no le quedan lágrimas, abrazando a un Arturo ya anciano con toda la fuerza que este puede llegar a soportar.

**29**

—Sigues igual que el primer día —le dice Arturo una tarde—, igual de inepto.

Merlín ríe y se vuelve para mirarlo.

—No envejeces.

Merlín niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —le responde.

**30**

Merlín sabe que el día ha llegado, lo nota en el aire, y algo muy dentro de él se lo dice.

Encuentra al rey entre las sabanas, débil y cansado, y sabe que debe despedirse de él.

Rememoran la primera vez que se vieron, todos los años que pasaron juntos, todas sus aventuras y todos sus momentos felices. En algún momento de la conversación, Merlín comienza a llorar y Arturo le acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

Dos horas más tarde, Arturo deja de respirar, y Merlín llora tanto que por un momento cree que no podrá parar nunca.

Los únicos que quedan con vida son él y Morgana, tan jóvenes como el primer día. Ambos llevan el cuerpo del rey a Avalon, lo visten con sus mejores galas y lo colocan en una barca decorada con flores blancas. Las manos del difunto rey sostienen a Excalibur, mas no se la conocerá con ese nombre hasta cientos de años más tarde.

Merlín y Morgana susurran las palabras que llevaran al rey a Avalon, donde descansará para siempre, y la hechicera coloca su mano en el hombro del otro en una señal de comprensión.

Ninguno de los dos se separa de la orilla en lo que parecen ser horas.

La barca hace tiempo que se perdió entre la bruma, pero ni Merlín ni Morgana se atreven a volver su mirada.

_Él va a volver. Volverá en la época de mayor necesidad para Albion._

Merlín dirige la mirada hacia la dragona blanca que se encuentra a su lado.

_Solo tenéis que esperar._

El mago le acaricia su cabeza con dulzura y vuelve una vez más su mirada al horizonte.

—Nos volveremos a ver —dice el mago, tal y como lo había hecho Arturo horas atrás—, al final del camino.

Y esto se haría realidad.

Merlín esperaría cientos y cientos de años en la compañía de Morgana y Aithusa, aguardando a su único y futuro rey con el fin de verlo una vez más, joven, orgulloso y sobretodo, vivo.

Porque, después de todo, Merlín había nacido para servir a Arturo.

Había nacido para esperar a Arturo.

Porque todo lo que habían vivido, toda su vida en Camelot, solo había sido un pequeño tramo del largo camino que ambos debían recorrer hasta encontrarse de nuevo.

Al final del camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla. Como ya he dicho arriba, este fanfic lo he hecho con el fin de participar en el reto "final alternativo" de la nueva comunidad de Merlin. No soy muy dada a los universos alternos, en realidad no suelen gustarme, pero me lo he pasado bastante bien escribiendo esto, en parte porque me habría encantado este final (pero que conste que me gusta muchísimo el de la serie y dudo que lo cambiara).
> 
> Posiblemente haga una continuación de este mismo fanfic para el reto de "Mi One True Pairing" de la misma comunidad, pero aún no lo sé seguro (no se si será una continuación de esta o una historia aparte).
> 
> Si os ha gustado, dejadme un comentario, que se tarda muy poquito y siempre me hace mucha ilusión leerlos.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
